Eternally
by neesah
Summary: AU. Vampires. Will an ancient prophecy be fulfilled by the heirs of 2 powerful clans?
1. The beginning is the end is the beginnin...

Eternally    
  
**Disclaimer: ** Gundam. I. Wing. Own. Don't.   
  
AU. Vampires. Gory. Evil. Love story (Yikes! Love stories are really gory and evil). For comments, suggestions, flames or reviews, you can email me at raizenheero@aol.com.   
  
  


**Eternally**   
by Neesah 

  
  


**Part 1: The beginning is the end is the beginning**

  
  
  


He stood by the window, silently contemplating the night sky. _ It's her, _ he said to himself. _I'm sure it's her. After all this time, she has come back. _His heightened senses then picked up a presence, though it was still far away from his present location. Not alarmed one bit, he stayed facing the window.

"Hey, Heero," Duo greeted him. Duo was one of the only four who could get away from calling him by his first name, though only in private. In front of the whole Royal Court, Duo, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei still had to address him properly and in a formal manner even if they were his oldest, most trusted and most loyal advisors. "We're going out to hunt. Want to come with us?"

With his back still turned, Heero answered, "No."

"Ok. We'll be back before sunrise." With that, Duo vanished.

Heero continued to stare out of the window. He saw four of the most powerful vampires emerged from the castle and flew their separate ways. Heero allowed a small smile to touch his lips for the briefest of moments. Those four had this unspoken agreement of going out at the same time to hunt and meeting at a certain place before going back. This was not the case the first few months after they became vampires. His four friends had hunted together in a group, killing a whole village, a caravan or anything large enough to accommodate their appetite. Though this practice was not that common to vampires, for vampires usually wanted to be alone whenever one makes a kill, it was not unusual. What was unusual was the sudden change in their practice. But they hadn't told him the reason behind this change, not that he needed them to say it for him to know. With his vast power, he could easily gather information from their minds even if they tried their hardest to block him out. Something went wrong during one of their hunts, making them lose the most important thing in their lives. And after that incident they decided not to hunt in a group ever again. 

_The most important thing in their lives… _They were not the only ones who lost something important though. His thoughts then wandered to that time in his past, 900 years ago.

  


****************************************************************FLASHBACK********************************************************

  


Heero landed gracefully on the balcony. He then stared at the balcony door, opening the inside locks through his mind. As he stepped in the darkened room, his eyes settled on the figure sleeping on the bed. He inched closer, stopping only when he reached the side of the bed. His eyes softened as he gazed down on her. _Relena,_ his mind chanted. He silently drank in her features, gently caressing her with his eyes, committing every curve and line to his memory. His heart constricted as he noticed dried tears staining her lovely cheeks. _Hn. She fell asleep crying._ Before he could stop himself, he brushed the stray hair on her face. Her eyelids fluttered open at his touch, her beautiful blue eyes widening in surprise, then relief when she saw his face.

"Heero," she breathed.

"Relena," he answered, his Prussian blue eyes boring intently at her.

"Heero!" Relena cried as she got up and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face on his chest. Heero knew that he must pull away, that he must not let her touch him. But he let his emotions took over as he wrapped his arms around her, gently cradling her as she sobbed against him. _Oh God, how I missed holding her like this._ "Ssh, don't cry, Relena," he soothed. 

After a few minutes, her sobs subsided. Still pressed to his chest, she said, "I'm glad that you've come back to me, Heero. I'm so glad that you're safe. We were so worried when the five of you suddenly disappeared three months ago. What happened?"

As if stung by her words, Heero jerked back and pulled away from her, retreating to the far corner of the room. She stepped closer but Heero retreated away from her again. "Heero, what's wrong? Why won't you let me near you?" she asked.

Relena could see anger and sadness emanating from his eyes as he stared at her. "I'm not the same person that you knew, Relena. Don't come any closer, it would be ill advised of you."

Relena frowned. "What do you mean? Please tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can help you."

Heero shook his head bitterly. "There's nothing you or anyone can do. I was changed against my will and I'll stay this way forever. So if you value your life, just forget about me. Don't come near me ever again."

Relena stared at him, uncomprehending. "What's going on, Heero? If you don't want me to be near you, why are you here?"

Though his insides were churning, his face was blank as he answered her in an even tone. "I'm here to break off our engagement." 

Her knees weakened as his words sank in her consciousness, threatening to make her crumple to the floor. But she willed herself to stand upright. She wouldn't lose this battle. "Why? Have you found someone else?"

Heero glared at her. "Of course not! What kind of a question is that?"

Relena sighed in relief. "Then why do you want to cancel the engagement?"

Heero closed his eyes for a moment as he tried to get a hold of his emotions. He never felt this overwhelming desire to cry before. He never had felt this helpless or this confused his entire life. When he opened his eyes, no emotion was present there. "Weren't you listening to what I was saying earlier? I have changed, Relena. I'm not the man I used to be. I'm not the man you've fallen in love with. And I assure you, you wouldn't want to marry the kind of creature I have become."

Relena silently studied him. He was the same as he was before he disappeared, and yet not. He still had those gorgeous Prussian blue eyes and that unruly chocolate brown hair that were uniquely his. But his face was emitting an unearthly glow, his skin unusually pale, and his eyes glittered more intensely than before. Then she remembered that when she hugged him earlier, his skin felt unusually cold and hard. "What happened, Heero? What did they do to you?" she asked in a quavering voice, fearing his answer.

Heero remained silent. He continued on staring at her. Relena could sense that he wanted to tell her everything but he was having trouble finding the right words. They practically had known each other since infancy and for all these years that they'd been together, she knew that he never had been good with words. 

"If you're having trouble telling me, I, you know, I can help you. Now that I'm 18, my pow---"

"Your powers have reached their full potential," he finished for her. "I know. I can feel them."

Relena was shocked. There was something definitely going on here. How could Heero feel her powers? He knew even before that she was the heir to the most powerful witch clan in existence. But as far as she knew, no ordinary human could feel a witch's power. Only other powerful beings could. "Will you let me help you? But you'll have to let me in."

Heero nodded. Relena approached him and gently put her hands on either side of his head. She then closed her eyes.

She felt herself float. When she opened her eyes, she found herself in a dark castle. She saw Heero in front of a pale man sitting on the throne. Duo, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei were being held by 4 other men, all as deathly pale as the first one. She could sense a surge of power inside the throne room. All of them were powerful beings, the man in front of Heero being the most powerful. She saw him rise from his throne and address Heero.

"My name is Tristram. I am the Supreme High Ruler of the Vampires. The King, to be exact. And I have chosen you as my heir."

"Why me?" Heero asked, his eyes glittering defiantly.

"The ancient prophecy has spoken of you, Heero Yuy. You're going to be the last Vampire King. You will be the one who'll cause the downfall of everything good on this world by making the Angel of Light turn to darkness. Your reign will be the Golden Age of Darkness all vampire rulers before you have dreamed of." 

Heero didn't understand but he continued to glare at Tristram defiantly. Tristram floated to him and enveloped him in his arms. Heero tried to get free from his grip but to no avail. "Don't fight your destiny any longer. Everything will be clear soon enough," Tristram said a he sank his fangs down Heero's throat.

After a few minutes, Tristram released him. "Now drink from me," he ordered as he slit his own neck and pushed Heero's head down to it. Deathly pale and weak, Heero lapped on the fount, and with each surge of blood, he felt himself get stronger, his fangs getting longer and sharper. He plunged his fangs down Tristram's neck to satisfy himself more. 

Tristram pushed him away when he felt himself being drained almost to the limit. He then plunged his fangs down Heero's throat again. Heero crumpled to the ground when Tristram released him. "It's time to sire your advisors, Heero. Go, drink from your friends."

"No," Heero whispered.

"Don't be stubborn. They were chosen specifically for you. You need them. What kind of a Supreme Ruler are you if you don't have your set of advisors? Drink from them then let them suck the blood back from you. That way they'll be loyal to you, their lives forever linked to yours."

"No," Heero answered again. Even with only a few blood left in his veins, he could feel his transformation. "I won't let them become like me. You got me now, release them. I have no use for them."

Tristram smiled at his words. "You want to save them, Heero? Then drink from them. It's the only way you can save their lives. Or else, I'm going to feed on them. Their fates are in your hands. Choose, either they die or they live forever with you." 

He then signaled to one of his advisors, the one that was holding Duo, to bring him to Heero. Tristram lifted Heero's head and placed it on Duo's neck. "Now drink. I know that you're very thirsty. Drink." 

Heero couldn't control his desire for blood any longer, his vampiric nature overtaking any trace of humanity left in him. He could clearly smell and hear the blood gushing in Duo's veins. He looked at Duo and whispered, "I'm sorry," then sank his fangs in Duo's neck. After sucking his blood, he let Duo drink from him. This cycle was repeated with his three other friends. After letting Wufei suck back his blood from him, Tristram gathered Heero in his arms once again.

"Before we finish your transformation, I would like to tell you some things first. A vampire's power depends not only on the powers of the one who sired him but also on his own character and will. With your strong wills and characters, I can sense that you five will be far stronger than any vampire that ever existed. As vampires, you will live forever. You won't get sick and your wounds will heal faster. You will also have supernatural powers. Your powers will grow as the years progress. The only things that could destroy you are the fire and the sun. But there are few vampires who even when exposed to the fire or the sun won't die. They are the few, true immortals. Also you wouldn't be able to function during the day, your earthbound bodies will automatically go to sleep when the sun rises so I suggest that you must be in your chambers by then. You can eat and drink like humans do, but the only thing that you'll need to survive is blood. Though there'll come a time when you wont need them that much anymore. You can sire as many vampires as you wish by doing what we did here. But let them drink from your wrist, not your neck. Only the advisors were allowed to drink from your neck, thereby linking them to you. Understood?"

Heero nodded groggily. "This is it little one, the final drink. Drink every single drop. Then afterwards eat my heart and my brain so that all the knowledge that was stored there by the former Supreme Rulers will be passed on to you. Tell your advisors to do the same with the ones they'll be replacing. My advisors will die with me, as yours will die with you if you ever die at all. Then burn our bodies in a funeral pyre and scatter our ashes. You will be immortal from now on. Now, drink." 

Heero grabbed his neck and sank his fangs through it. When Heero had his fill, he lowered Tristram's body to the floor. "Fulfill the prophecy. Fulfill your destiny," he whispered as Heero plunged his hands in Tristram's chest to get his heart. Heero turned to his friends and ordered, "Do what you have to do."

Duo, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei followed Heero's example, eating their predecessors' hearts and brains. Afterwhich, they built a funeral pyre and burned the five bodies. They gathered the ashes and flew across the whole world, scattering the ashes, fulfilling the final part of Tristram's orders.

Relena opened her eyes and saw Heero staring intently at her. "They made you and the others into vampires," she breathed.

Heero looked at her sadly then stepped back, withdrawing from her touch. "Now that you know what I am, what I've become, maybe you understand why I'm breaking off the engagement. I suggest that you forget about me and go on with your life," he said as he turned his back and started walking out the balcony.

Relena rushed up to him and stopped him. "No! I don't care what you've become. You're still the Heero that I've known all my life. The same Heero that I love."

"You're wrong. I'm not. I have changed. It'll be for the best if you forget about me."

"Never! You know that even if I try I couldn't, I wouldn't forget you. You're still the boy who helped me with my studies, the one who protected me many times, who made me laugh, who made me cry. I look at you right now and see the same 18-yr old boy who proposed to me just months ago. We can work this out. Don't give up on us yet!"

"We can't work this out. You're a white witch. You're good. I'm a vampire. I'm evil. How in the world can we be together?"

"Stop saying that! You're not evil! You'll never be evil before my eyes. I love you. I always did and I'll always will. I'll fight for that love even if the whole world is against me. I'll fight for it 'til the end."

"Don't be stubborn, Relena. We could never be together and that's that."

Relena looked at him, hurt. "Why are you giving up so easily? You've always been a fighter. You never let any obstacle stop you before. Why let one now?" Tears began to fall from her eyes as she voiced her question, "Don't you love me anymore, Heero?"

Heero closed his eyes to block out the hurt in Relena's face. _This is getting harder and harder every second,_ he said to himself, clenching his fists. When he opened his eyes, Relena gasped at the emotions swirling in their very depths. "You don't understand. I love you. As a matter of fact, I love you more than anything in this whole damn universe! And because I love you so damn much, I'm willing to give you up so that I won't taint you. I don't want to drag you with me towards eternal damnation. The only way that we could be together is by making you into a vampire. And even if I'm tempted as we speak to make you mine forever, I would rather rot in hell than do that to you." 

Relena inched closer. "I wouldn't consider it eternal damnation if we're together. It's ok with me. I'm willingly yours, Heero. Make me into a vampire."

She stopped dead in her tracks when Heero shot her a fearsome glare. "You don't get it do you? Remember the prophecy Tristram told me? I was made into a vampire without my consent because of that stupid prophecy but I can choose whether or not to do my part in fulfilling it. And I decided to stop that prophecy from ever happening since the very moment I learned what it meant. Even if it means sacrificing you or my love for you."

"I don't understand."

"Do you recall the prophecy about you when you were born, the one you told me about years ago?"

"That I'm the most powerful witch born to our clan and because of that I have the power to either save or destroy the whole world. But what is its relevance to the prophecy about you?" Her eyes suddenly widened as realization dawned on her. "You mean---"

"You're the Angel of Light Tristram is referring to. Our love and our desire to be together will make the prophecy come true. At present, there's an equilibrium between Good and Evil in the world. Making you into a vampire will tilt the balance, making evil overpower good. Do you want that to happen?"

Relena just stood there, dazed. Everything seemed to be blurry. _Is this really happening?_ She fervently hoped that this was all a bad dream. "So we must give up our love for the good of all humanity?"

"Yes," Heero answered through clenched teeth. "We shouldn't be selfish, Relena. I know that this is asking too much but we have to accept the fact that we could never be together without dire consequences."

Relena continued to stare off in space. _Our love in expense of the whole world. The safety of the whole world in expense of our love. It's unfair! Why us? Why do we have to choose between the world and ourselves? It's so unfair!_ "I agree with you, Heero. We shouldn't be thinking only of ourselves. It would be for the best if we break off the engagement and forget about each other."

Heero took a sharp intake of breath when he heard her words. He wanted her to say those things but it still stung him. _We shouldn't be selfish. We're doing the right thing. But why can't I feel happy about it?_

Relena looked at him and held his gaze. "So this is the last time we'll see each other," she said wistfully.

Heero wanted to bite his tongue. "Yes."

"Well then, can I ask a simple request from you, Heero?" She saw him nod. This time her voice faltered. "C-can you kiss me one last time?" she whispered.

Heero's eyes blazed with hidden fire as he approach her and envelope her in his arms. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Relena's tears fell down her face as they kissed like there was no tomorrow. When they broke apart, Heero hugged her tightly. 

"I'll always love you, Relena. And only you," he whispered. He pulled away and walked towards the balcony. Relena crumpled to the floor, sobbing. Without looking back, Heero rose up to the air and flew away.

  


Three days after, Heero learned that Relena had fallen ill. She wouldn't eat nor drink, she wouldn't even go out of her room. There were rumors that she was dying of a broken heart, her fiancé being pronounced dead for having been missing for more than 3 months now. It took all of his powers to desperately try to control his desire to come and visit her. He knew that his presence will only make everything worse than it already was. But after two days of staying away, he finally gave in. 

He flew towards her house, hovering around her window. Being a vampire for three months had not prepared him for the sight he beheld. He saw her brother Milliardo, her sister-in-law Noin, and her cousin Lady Une standing near her bed, crying while a priest was administering her last confession. _So she's dying,_ he grimly thought. _Relena,_ he called out in his mind. As if sensing him, Relena turned her head towards the window. She then gestured to the people around her to leave her alone for a minute. They acquiesced, wanting to grant her final wish. After seeing Milliardo closed her door, Heero entered. He knelt down beside her bed and held her hand as he gazed intently into her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Relena. I never meant for this to happen."

Relena smiled weakly at him. "Ssh, it's ok, Heero. It's not your fault. Fate has been cruel to us. I told you that even if I try I couldn't forget you, right? This just proved my point. I rather die than live without you. And maybe this is what it should be. With my death, the prophecy dies with me," she whispered.

Heero gritted his teeth as he watched her slowly lose her life. Out of desperation, he cried out, "Just tell me to do it, Relena. I don't care about the whole world or the consequences anymore. Just tell me to do it and we'll be together forever." He grasped her other hand. "I don't want to lose you."

Relena pulled her hand away from his and reached up to touch his cheek. "I don't want to lose you either. And as much as I'm tempted to ask you to do it, I just can't. We shouldn't be selfish. The world comes before ourselves." She took a deep breath. "Just remember me always. That's all I ask."

He felt that he was going to explode any minute. He wanted to cry desperately but the tears won't seem to fall from his eyes. "I will. I love you."

Relena smiled again. "And I love you. Death won't make me stop from loving you." She reached up to her neck and unclasped her necklace. "Here, take this," she said as she handed him her heart-shaped locket. "My heart is yours forever."

Heero took the necklace and put it around his neck. He then placed her hand to his chest. "As my heart is yours," he said solemnly as he leaned down and captured her lips. 

He felt Relena smile against him. She slowly closed her eyes and without thinking whispered, "I wish that we could be together again." And with that, she breathed her last. 

Heero knew that she was gone but he still continued kissing her, as if he could breathe life back to her. Finally, the tears fell down his face. He pulled away and looked at her beautiful, serene face. "Only you. Eternally," he whispered, planting a chaste kiss on her lips one last time before flying out of her room.

  


That night, Heero went into a rampage. He fed on a whole village, sparing no one, not even the infants. After that, he slaughtered another town, not even bothering to feed on them, just burning and killing everything, including the animals. He then burned a whole forest with just the power of his mind, trying to burn himself with it. Unluckily for him, he failed. His friends found him near sunrise, all burned out but very much alive. And after just a week, his body was fully healed. Though his soul was a different matter altogether. He became hard, ruthless, merciless, his eyes cold and his face expressionless, echoing the void inside of him. From then on, he became the Perfect Vampire King.

  


***********************************************************END FLASHBACK************************************************************

  
  


Heero fingered the locket on his neck as he continued peering out the window. He never had found peace since that night, the night Relena died. Until now.

He was starting to feel the coming of the sun, his body becoming more lethargic. He then sensed that his friends had returned to the castle. In fact, one of them was headed his way.

"Trowa," he greeted without even looking back.

Trowa entered the room and sat down on the couch. "Have you fed, Heero?"

"No."

Trowa raised an eyebrow. "You just stayed here the whole night?"

"Hn."

If only he could, Trowa would read his mind. But even as powerful as he was, he could never read his mind. Not without his permission anyways. Heero was the Supreme Ruler afterall, the most powerful of them. But he was beginning to get worried about him. They all were. As old and as powerful as they were, they didn't need to drink that much blood anymore. They could even survive without drinking blood. But it was the kill, the hunt, that they couldn't live without. And Heero had always liked hunting. He wouldn't let a night pass by without killing. "What's the matter, Heero? You didn't hunt for the whole week. And you just stayed here in your study, from the time you woke up 'til before sunrise." 

Heero remained silent. Suddenly he asked him, "Have you and the others forgiven me for making you to what you are now?"

Trowa was taken aback by the question. For the 900 years that they were together, they never talked about that night they were born into darkness. "It's not your fault, Heero. You had no choice then. You did the only thing that could save us."

Heero turned to face him. "Did I really save you? Maybe I managed to save your lives but in return, I damned your souls. And because of me and my dark gift to you, you lost the most valuable thing in your life."

Trowa looked away from his penetrating gaze. He remembered that night, the last night he, Duo, Wufei and Quatre went out to hunt together.

  


****************************************************************FLASHBACK********************************************************

  
  


The four of them were flying silently, patiently looking for something to feed on. Their attention was caught by a big fire, maybe 10-15 miles away.

"Holy shit! That's one big bonfire," Duo commented. 

They all stopped flying and stared at the burning forest with horrid fascination. 

"What might have caused that?" Quatre asked.

Trowa closed his eyes then said, "It's Heero. He's really pissed off."

"Hn. He's on a rampage. He slaughtered two whole villages singlehandedly. The fear and the screams of all the people he slaughtered earlier are still ringing in my head," Wufei told them.

"But it's not like Heero to be acting out of control. I wonder why he would act this way," Duo commented.

"Let's find out," Trowa said. The four of them focused their powers on Heero, trying to locate him and read his mind. When they managed to find him, all that they could glean from his mind were two words: RELENA'S DEAD.

Quatre shook his head sadly. "So that's why. Poor guy. I don't know what I'll do if I ever lost Dorothy."

"I already lost Catherine when I became like this. And she already lost me when I disappeared 3 months ago," Trowa said.

"True, but Heero's case is different. Even if Hilde and I can't be together as we planned before, at least she's alive. I can still watch over her from afar. But Heero lost Relena for good."

"Relena is a mortal. Sally and the rest are mortals too. Death is inevitable to them. So we'll experience what Heero experienced just now. We'll eventually lose them," Wufei told them.

The truth behind Wufei's words made them silent. Then Quatre asked, "What shall we do about Heero then?"

"I think we should just let him be by himself," Wufei suggested.

"Yeah. You know how Heero is. He wouldn't like our pity. Let's go feed. I'm starving," Duo said.

They continued flying. After a while they saw a whole caravan of gypsies. As soon as they descended, they started attacking. The leader and his three daughters were the last ones left.

As Trowa approached the leader, he said, "Please spare my daughters. Just take me." Trowa glanced at his 3 companions and saw them already holding the girls._ So?_ Trowa silently asked them. Their minds echoed the same answer, _NO._ "Sorry," Trowa told him as he grabbed his neck. "They're still hungry."

The three girls screamed as their necks were pierced by sharp fang teeth. Trowa sank his own fangs into the leader's neck. With his dying breath, the leader uttered a curse. "Because you've robbed me of the most valuable thing in my life, I'll rob you of yours. You'll lose the only thing that you loved most in the most horrible way, then find them again only to lose them once more. The cycle of finding them and losing them will continue as long as the world revolves as it is, while white is still white and not turned into black." Trowa ignored his words and continued sucking his blood.

Quatre, Duo and Wufei finished their meals first. "What did he say?" Duo inquired.

"He cursed us, baka," Wufei answered.

"Do you think the curse will take effect?" Quatre asked.

Trowa dropped the leader's dead body to the ground and wiped his mouth. "We're already cursed. I don't think that his curse will bring us any thing worse than this." They then flew away.

  


On their way to the castle, they found Heero still in the forest, all burnt up. The four of them spent their time helping him recover that only after a week did they hear the terrible news. Catherine was the first one to die. She stabbed herself. Hilde was found in her bathtub, her wrists slashed, her blood dripping from the sides. Dorothy hanged herself while Sally jumped from the roof of their house. Rumors were heard stating that those girls went mad because their respective boyfriends were never found since their disappearance and were presumed dead. The whole town took pity on those young souls --- five of which were never found, the other five died of broken hearts. But they fervently hoped that those kids were finally together, wherever they were.

Quatre, Trowa, Duo and Wufei paid their last respects to their respective girlfriends, thinking that it was their disappearance and not the curse that caused their deaths. Still, they decided from then on that they would never hunt in a group ever again. The years passed by and they'd forgotten about the curse. But then one day, they discovered that their loves were reborn. They were so happy. They immediately introduced themselves, thanking whatever God was there for giving them a second chance. But tragedy struck once more. The girls all went insane and killed themselves only after the first month of their meeting. And in the 900 years of their existence, this cycle of finding and losing them went on. Whenever the girls fall for them, they somehow go insane and kill themselves. That was when they realized that it was the curse taking effect. So they decided to stop the curse themselves by not getting close to the girls. They contented themselves in just watching them from afar, never approaching them, seeing them fall in love, get married, have children then die. It was a no win situation, they always lose them in the end.

  


**********************************************************END FLASHBACK********************************************************

  
  


"It's not your fault that we were cursed. We could have spared those gypsy girls but we didn't. Besides, we're not the only ones who lost the ones we love. You also did," Trowa told him.

"But I only lost her once. It's harder for you, losing them many times all over. And technically it's my fault that you were **cursed.** You were chosen to become vampires because of me, because you are my friends. Even if you didn't kill those gypsies, you'll still lose them eventually, because I made you into what you are."

"There's no use dwelling in the past. And I know that you're not the one to dwell on things that we don't have control of. Why this sudden reminiscing? Is something bothering you, Heero?"

Heero didn't answer him and instead replied, "It's near sunrise, Trowa. You better go to your chamber."

Trowa eyed him for a moment._ He's hiding something._ He stood up then floated out of the room. Heero closed the window curtains, then suddenly vanished.

  


******************

  


Wufei walked towards their meeting place, his face still warm from the recent kill. He liked roaming around the streets at night, just like any other mortal. He was so engrossed in watching the humans walk about that he didn't see the person in front of him. He felt himself collide into someone, making whatever that someone was carrying fall to the ground. "Sorry," he mumbled as he immediately bent down and picked up the scattered books.

"Oh, that's ok," the person said.

Startled, Wufei looked up and saw a familiar face. The girl smiled at him

"Thanks," she said as she gathered the books from him. Wufei kept staring at her. "Uh, hi. I'm Sally," she said offering her free hand. 

Wufei snapped out of his trance and ran away. Sally frowned as she watched the Chinese boy dodge people and cars. "Weird guy," she commented as she continued her way to her apartment.

  


Wufei ran and ran, his mind having only one coherent thought._ I have to get away from her._Though he had to admit that seeing Sally again made him feel happy. He briskly brushed the thought away. _I'm a danger to her._ He then reached the most secluded part of the park. He stopped running when he saw the faces of his comrades. The usually noisy Duo was not babbling, his mouth formed into a grim line, while the always cheery and optimistic Quatre was withdrawn and staring off to space. As for Trowa, he was his usual silent self, though the silence surrounding him now was more eerie and tensed. The three turned to look at him and saw that instead of the common condescending expression on his face, all they could see was panic and sadness.

"So, you saw them too," Wufei stated as he approached them. His friends didn't answer. Wufei closed his eyes. _The torment starts all over again._ He opened his eyes and saw the three staring at him. With silent understanding, they rose to the air and flew back home.

  
  


Relena looked up when she heard the door to the coffee shop opened. She saw a tall guy, about 18, her age, with chocolate brown hair entered and went straight to the counter. She remained staring at him. There was something familiar about the guy, like she had seen him somewhere before. She lowered her head when she saw him head to her table, carrying a tray of coffee and croissant. She then heard a deep voice addressing her.

"Can I sit here? There are no more vacant seats left."

Relena looked up and saw a pair of Prussian blue eyes looking questioningly at her. _Those eyes…_ She seemed to be drowning in them.

"Can I?" the guy asked again.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Sure, sit down," she said as she removed some books on top of the table. The guy sat down opposite her and started eating. Relena kept her eyes on her food. She felt strange. She could sense an underlying strength and power emanating from the guy. Though it seemed like he was suppressing it, as if he knew that she could detect it. Of course she could detect it, she was the last of her clan, the most powerful clan of witches ever in existence. She then felt the guy's eyes boring into her, as if reading her mind. She raised her head and saw that he was already done eating.

"Thanks for sharing your table," he said. He stood up and carried his tray over to the trash bin. She saw him hesitate before going back to her table. "Umm, may I ask what's your name?"

Relena smiled at him. She usually doesn't give her name to strangers but somehow she felt that this guy was different. "Relena Peacecraft. And you are?"

The guy stiffened at the sound of her name. Recovering immediately he answered, "Heero Yuy. It's a pleasure meeting you. Maybe I'll see you around." With a small wave, the guy left.

Relena sat back on her chair. She had this weird feeling at the pit of her stomach. Her heart was also beating 5x faster than before. She felt giddy and lightheaded. As if, as if, she just saw her crush or something. She shook her head to brush away that silly thought. _I just met the guy. It's not possible for me to have a crush on him. I don't believe in love at first sight._ She continued reading, sipping her coffee. But a small voice chanted in her head, _I hope to see you again, Heero Yuy, whoever you are._


	2. The end is the beginning is the end

Eternally    
  
**Disclaimer: ** Yada, yada, Gundam Wing, blah, blah, isn't mine and so on and so forth. Also, the titles of both parts are not mine. I got them from the songs of Smashing Pumpkin (Batman soundtrack I think). Oops, I almost forgot, the song "Angel of mine" is by Monica.   
  
AU. Vampires. Gory. Evil. Love story (Yikes! Love stories are really gory and evil). For comments, suggestions, flames or reviews, you can email me at raizenheero@aol.com.   
  
  


**Eternally**   
by Neesah 

  
  


**Part 2: The end is the beginning is the end**

  
  
  


Dorothy kept looking over her shoulder as she continued on her way to the movie theatre. She couldn't shrug off the feeling that she was being watched. Or being followed for that matter. She then smiled when she saw Catherine, Hilde and Sally standing in front of the theatre, waiting for her.

"Hi," she greeted. "Am I late?"

"Nope. Relena's not here yet," Hilde said.

Dorothy raised an eyebrow. Catherine saw her reaction and chuckled. "Yeah. I reacted the same way. Miss I'm-always-punctual finally became late."

Hilde then nudged Sally. "Hey, why so quiet? And why are you scanning the crowd?"

"Looking for someone in particular?" Cathy teased.

"No. It's just that I have this strange feeling that I'm being watched," Sally answered.

"You too? I've been feeling that way for a month now," Dorothy told them.

Hilde and Catherine looked at each other. "Well, Cathy and I also felt like we're being stalked."

"I know what you mean. It's like everywhere I go there's this presence hovering around me. I started having this weird feeling when I bumped into this Chinese guy. He kept on staring at me and when I told him my name, he ran off."

"Oooh, a guy. Is he cute?" Cathy asked.

Sally blushed. "Kinda."

"Whoa. Sally having a prospect. Now, that's strange," Dorothy commented.

"Hey guys. Sorry I'm late," Relena said, out of breath. "What did I miss?"

"Not much. We're just discussing this queer feeling we've been having for the past month," Hilde told her.

"What queer feeling?"

"Like we're being stalked," Cathy answered.

"Really? Maybe you just have secret admirers," Relena teased.

"Sally surely has one. But the rest of us? I doubt it," Dorothy said.

"And why were you late by the way?" Sally inquired. 

Relena grinned sheepishly. "I bumped into an acquaintance earlier and he offered to buy me coffee."

"He? As in a guy?" Hilde asked. "Now I'm certain that strange things are really happening," she chided.

"I agree. First, Sally's cute Chinese guy. Then Relena Peacecraft, future nun and the next Mother Theresa was late for the first time because she went out in a date," Dorothy told them.

"So, does this acquaintance of yours have a name? He must be pretty special for convincing you to go get coffee with him," Cathy said.

Relena blushed. "His name is Heero Yuy. He's nice. I don't know why I'm so at ease with him. I just met him a month ago when we shared a table at the coffeehouse."

"Now that you've found someone you like, are you still planning to enter the convent?" Sally inquired.

"I don't know. I'm not sure anymore. Maybe I should just take it one day at a time."

Hilde looked at her watch. "We better get in. The movie will start in 10 minutes."

"Ok," came the chorus of replies as the five friends made a beeline toward the ticket booth.

  
**A few meters away… **

Duo grinned at Wufei. "Hey Chinese boy. You're kinda cute."

"Shut up, Maxwell," Wufei grumbled. "I can't believe it. They're talking about us."

"They've always talked about us, remember?" 

"That's not what Wufei meant, Duo. He's referring to the fact that they can feel us watching them. And to the best of my knowledge, this is the first time that happened," Quatre informed him.

"Maybe it's a sign. Maybe this time the curse won't take effect. Curses can be broken, you know. Maybe finally, we can get close to them and date them or just be friends with them without them going insane," Duo hopefully said. 

"I don't know. As much as I like to spend even a short time with Dorothy in this lifetime, I don't want to undergo the torment of seeing her kill herself because of me all over again," Quatre said sadly.

"But what else do we have to lose? They'll die either way, without them knowing us or after they started to care for us. I know that this is so selfish of me but I'm willing to pay the price of being hurt, of having to lose her again, in order to get near Sally just this once," Wufei told them.

Quatre's emotions were in complete agreement with Wufei, but his logic was telling him that it was not a good idea. "What do you think, Trowa?"

Trowa continued to stare at the girls as they got their tickets and went inside the theatre. "Wufei is right. I'm getting tired of watching Cathy from afar. Maybe even for a short moment, I can hear her laugh or say my name out loud. I'm willing to risk everything for that. We've lost them before, maybe we can handle losing them again."

"So that settles it. It'll be nice to hold Hilde in my arms once more." Duo said.

Quatre smiled at the thought. Then suddenly, something popped in his head. "Don't you think it's strange that this time, Relena is with them?"

"You're right. This is the first time Relena was reborn. And in the same clan too. She's still a witch, I can feel her power," Wufei remarked.

"And this is also the first time that they're all friends. It's like history is repeating, reenacting the time when we were all still human, 900 years ago," Trowa stated. 

"So if Relena's here, and she said that she had been with Heero a while ago, Heero must be around here somewhere," Duo told them.

"That's for sure. But even how hard I try, I can't seem to sense his presence," Quatre said.

"No use looking for him if he doesn't want to be found," said Trowa.

"But having Relena here poses a problem. Aside from the prophecy, she has the ability to discern our true identities," Wufei informed them.

"We just have to be extra careful in hiding our powers from her. If Heero can do it, so can we," Duo said.

"But just to be at the safe side, we'll introduce ourselves to them when Relena is not around," Quatre suggested.

The other three nodded. Thinking private thoughts, Duo, Quatre, Trowa and Wufei flew away, smiles adorning their faces.

Unbeknownst to them, Prussian blue eyes watched them took flight. "So, you decided to live for the moment, willing to risk both yourselves and your girls getting hurt. Not a bad idea. 900 years is far too long for someone to be alone. Even for me."

  


*********************

  


Quatre handed the lady his payment as she handed him the bouquet. "Thanks," he said, smiling. He then went inside the car he rented for their date and told the driver the address of Dorothy's apartment. He smiled as he thought of the events that transpired this past 8 months. They finally had the chance to introduce themselves when they 'accidentally' bumped into the 4 girls one evening. They immediately hit it off. They decided to eat dinner together then go to a movie afterwards. On the way to the theatre, they ran into Heero and Relena who were headed in the same direction. A series of group dates followed that night. Then five months ago, they decided to go on dates separately, wanting to get to know each other more intimately. And as of this moment, Quatre was happy to say that everything was going smoothly. They were all a couple now, and they were practically going out everynight. Speaking of going out, he knew that while he was on his way to Dorothy's apartment, Trowa was on his way to Catherine's house so they could go ballroom dancing. Wufei was with Sally having a private picnic near the beach and Duo and Hilde were in a comedy club. As for Heero and Relena, they were cooking dinner at Relena's place. 

There were some minor problems though. They had to come up with the perfect alibi why they couldn't see them during the day. Also, they had to kill everynight, oftentimes more than once so that they would look and feel human. Hunting everynight was not that new to them, the problem was that they had to hunt earlier and in different places so not to raise suspicions from anyone. But aside from that, everything was turning out perfect. The curse was still at the back of their minds though, gnawing at them everytime. But eight months had passed since their first meeting and nothing had happened. Usually, after two months tops of their meeting, the curse would be set in motion. _Maybe Duo is right,_ Quatre said to himself. _Maybe the curse was finally broken._

He felt the car stop in front of Dorothy's apartment. He went out and rang the doorbell. His heart leaped up when he saw Dorothy opened the door. She was wearing a simple, black dress held in place by a delicate string around her neck. Her shoulders were bare, as well as her back. The black sheath clung to her body like second skin, reaching down to her ankles. Recovering from the sight of her, Quatre smiled and asked, "Are you ready for dinner, Mademoiselle?"

Dorothy gave him a warm smile. "So, you're taking me to a French restaurant huh?"

Quatre offered an arm. "Let's go my Lady. Your chariot awaits."

Dorothy giggled and took his arm. She gasped when she saw her 'chariot'. It was a silver limousine. She looked at Quatre and saw his eyes shining with love for her. Quatre bent down to brush her lips with a sweet kiss before helping her inside. The car then sped away.

  
  


Relena sneaked a glance at Heero as he helped her clear the table and load the dishwasher. She never felt this at ease with anyone before. It surely felt like they'd known each other all their lives. The song from the radio echoed in the air.

_ When I first saw you I already knew   
There was something inside you   
Something I thought that I would never find   
Angel of mine. _   
  


Heero took her hand and led her to the living room. He wrapped his arms around her waist while Relena clasped her hands around his neck. They swayed to the music, his eyes staring intently at her, penetrating her soul.

_ I looked at you looking at me   
Now I know why they say the best things are free   
I'm gonna love you boy you are so fine   
Angel of mine _  
  


He twirled her suddenly. Startled, Relena felt dizzy. Regaining composure, she playfully slapped his shoulders. Heero just smiled at her. 

_ How you changed my world you'll never know   
I'm different now you helped me grow _   
  


He pulled her closer, burying his face on her glorious hair. She pressed her cheeks against his chest. They continued dancing. 

_ You came into my life sent from above   
When I lost hope you showed me love   
I'm checking for you boy you're right on time   
Angel of mine _  
  


Heero looked down at her. Relena studied his face lovingly. _ My angel, _ she said to herself. As if reading her thoughts, Heero's eyes lit up, his lips curling into an amused smile. Then, the expression in his eyes was replaced with love and longing as he leaned down and brushed her lips with his own. He savored her mouth slowly at first, then with increasing passion. Lost to the sensation, Relena closed her eyes. 

She felt herself drowning as images flooded her mind. She saw a man biting Heero's neck, afterwards Heero plunged his fangs on the man's neck. Then he saw Heero biting the necks of his friends. The scene changed. She saw Heero standing in front of her. 

"We can't work this out. You're a white witch. You're good. I'm a vampire. I'm evil. How in the world can we be together?"

"I wouldn't consider it eternal damnation if we're together. It's ok with me. I'm willingly yours, Heero. Make me into a vampire."

"You're the Angel of Light Tristram is referring to. Our love and our desire to be together will make the prophecy come true. At present, there's an equilibrium between Good and Evil in the world. Making you into a vampire will tilt the balance, making evil overpower good. Do you want that to happen?"

"I agree with you, Heero. We shouldn't be thinking only of ourselves. It would be for the best if we break off the engagement and forget about each other."

The scene changed again. She was lying in her bed, deathly pale and weak. Heero was holding her hand, his beautiful face peering at her with anguish.

"I'm sorry, Relena. I never meant for this to happen."

"Ssh, it's ok, Heero. It's not your fault. Fate has been cruel to us. I told you that even if I try I couldn't forget you, right? This just proved my point. I rather die than live without you. And maybe this is what it should be. With my death, the prophecy dies with me."

Relena abruptly pulled away from the kiss, her eyes wide with the sudden realization. "I wish that we could be together again," she whispered. She looked at Heero. "I wished for us to see each other again."

Heero stared at her sadly as he turned around and started walking towards the door. Relena rushed up to him.

"Wait! Where are you going? Why are you turning away from me?"

With his back still turned, Heero answered, "I've been selfish. I should have just let you live your life in peace. I shouldn't have shown myself to you. But I missed you, Relena. And against my better judgment, I acted on my emotions, never thinking of the consequences. I only wanted to hold you once again, even only for a short while. Now I know that I made a mistake. In satisfying my longing, I have ruined your life by making you remember."

Relena stepped closer. "You haven't ruined my life, Heero. As a matter of fact, I only became truly alive when I met you, when you became part of my life. Can't you see the meaning of all of this? We've been given a second chance. My wish was fulfilled."

Heero whirled around to face her. "Do you really think that your wish has caused this? I beg to differ. It's the prophecy, Relena. You were reborn so the prophecy would be fulfilled. But I won't let that happen. I'll do anything in my power to prevent that from happening. Even if it means losing you again." 

Relena stepped back, trembling. "So you're regretting that I was reborn? You regret ever finding me again?"

Heero raised his hand to touch her but dropped it again. "No. I will never regret even a single second that I spent with you. You don't know the torment I went through all these years. 900 years, Relena. I lived for 900 years without you," he said softly. "But the situation hasn't changed. We still can't be together. Not if we want to make evil overpower good."

"So I was reborn for nothing then. Everything is still as they were before. You still have to leave me again for the sake of all humanity."

Heero approached her and this time allowed himself to touch her cheek. "Not for nothing. We found each other, haven't we? Even if only for a short while. I know it sounds selfish but it's enough for me. And I know you understand why I have to leave you again. "

Relena's tears started to fall down her cheeks. "I understand. The whole world is at stake. We can't sacrifice the future of mankind for our love. But we can sacrifice our love for it," she said bitterly. "I just hope I'm strong enough this time to accept that fact."

"I know you will. I always have believed in you." He kissed her fervently on the lips. "Goodbye, Relena. I'll be watching over you." And with a blink of an eye, he was gone. 

  


*********************

  


Catherine smiled when she saw Trowa entered the bookstore. Trowa headed straight to the counter, leaned over and planted a kiss on her lips. "Ready?" he asked.

"Yup. Help me close the store?"

Trowa nodded. After a few minutes, they were finished locking up. Trowa put his arms around her shoulders as they walked toward Catherine's favorite restaurant. Looking up at him, Catherine asked, "Trowa, is it ok if we make some change in our plans for tonight?"

Trowa stared at her questioningly. "You see, Relena has been sick for a week now. Can we just skip the movie and go visit her instead?"

"Ok. But I didn't know that she's sick. Heero never told us anything. Not that we've seen that much of him this week."

Catherine bit her lip. "I think I know why. If I gathered it correctly, Heero broke up with her."

Trowa frowned. Cathy saw his expression. "Do you have any idea why he would break up with her?"

Oh, Trowa knew one or two probable reasons. "No," he answered.

Cathy snuggled closer to him as they continued walking. "We only discovered she's sick 4 days ago when she missed class for 3 consecutive days. She wouldn't eat, she wouldn't drink, she wouldn't even get out of her bed. We want to take her to the hospital but she wouldn't let us. We're getting worried. She'll die if she keep this up."

Trowa remained silent. He just tightened his grip around her and stared straight ahead. He had this distinct feeling that time was running out on all of them and that fate was closing in. After a few minutes of silence, they finally reached their destination. He held the door open for her and they went inside the restaurant to eat. 

  
  


Wufei helped Sally carry the bag of fruits they bought. "Do you think we could make Relena eat these?" she asked him.

"Don't worry. I'll force her if she refuses."

Sally gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Thanks. You don't know how much this means to me."

Wufei just grunted in response and held her hand as they continued walking. "Maybe I should talk to Heero," Sally mused.

"You don't know him. He's not the easiest person to talk to."

"But I have to try. I was under the impression that they're doing great. I have to know why he would suddenly break up with her. And maybe then, we could do something to help Relena. If we don't come up with something, she'll die. I think she wants to die." 

As they turned the corner, they saw Duo, Hilde, Catherine, Trowa, Dorothy and Quatre standing in front of Relena's apartment building. 

"Hi, Wufei. Hi, Sally," Quatre greeted.

"So we've all been thinking of the same thing," Catherine remarked.

"This is great! The whole support group is here. What are we waiting for?" Duo said as he tugged Hilde inside the building. The 3 other couples followed them.

  
  


Relena turned her head and saw her friends by her door. "Hey," she said weakly. The girls crowded around her bed while the guys stood a little farther away. The four guys can smell death in the room. There's no doubt about it, she'll certainly die tonight.

Hilde put a stack of papers on her desk. "Here's all the lecture notes that you've missed. And the project requirements too."

Sally put the fruits on a bowl while Catherine prepared the take-out dinner she bought for her. 

Dorothy sat at the edge of her bed and asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." 

Dorothy raised an eyebrow. "You don't look fine to me."

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine. Really."

"Maybe we should get you to a hospital," Hilde told her.

"No need for that. I just need some rest, that's all."

"And you need to eat. We won't leave you until you've eaten something," Catherine said in a stern voice. She was holding a tray of food.

"Just put it down there. I'll eat it later." The four girls frowned at her. Relena let out a weak laugh. "I promise."

"You better coz if you don't, we'll carry you to the hospital tomorrow night. Whether you like it or not," Duo told her. 

Relena turned to look at the 4 guys. "Hi. Long time no see. How've you been?" she asked. The 4 girls didn't give any second thought about her question, dismissing it as ordinary. But the guys grasped the hidden implication of her words. She knew. She finally remembered who she was. And she also knew who, or rather what they were. That was why Heero broke up with her. But instead of the revulsion they were expecting from her, all that they could see was quiet acceptance emanating from her face as she sadly looked at them.

_It's really been a long time, Relena,_ Quatre told her, letting her know that they understood her words. He knew that Relena could hear him talk in his mind. "We're ok. But we should be the ones asking you how you are," he answered, smiling at her. 

Relena smiled back. Then her face grew sad. "How's Heero?" she whispered. 

Duo, Quatre, Trowa and Wufei looked at each other. "To be honest, we're not sure. We haven't seen much of him this week," Wufei replied.

Relena turned her head away. "Is that so?" she breathed. "If it's ok with you, I think I'm going to rest now."

The four girls kissed her goodbye. "Don't forget to eat, Relena," Dorothy said.

"Yeah, or else we'll go ahead with Duo's threat," Hilde added.

"Concentrate on recovering ok?" Catherine said.

"We'll be back tomorrow," Sally told her.

The 4 guys waved goodbye as they all headed out of the door. Trowa, Duo, Wufei and Quatre then heard Relena address them in her mind. _Please take care of him for me._

_ We will, _ Trowa assured her as he closed the door.

Relena closed her eyes. A smoky mist seeped in from the small opening in her window, heading towards her bedside. After a few minutes she said, "I'm glad that you finally came to visit me, Heero."

  
  


Hilde reluctantly pulled away from the kiss. "Goonight," she told Duo.

"Goodnight, babe," he replied. He sneaked a kiss one last time before turning to go on his way. 

Hilde closed the door and sighed. She couldn't help feeling guilty. While she was here kissing the love of her life goodnight, one of her bestfriends was dying of a broken heart. She took a deep breath before going to her bedroom. She slipped out of her clothes and changed into her nightgown. All of a sudden, she had this compulsion to go get something sharp. She looked around the bedroom but found none so she went to the kitchen. As if in a trance she lifted a knife and stared at it with glassy eyes.

  
  


Duo walked whistling. He never had been this happy his whole life. He just left Hilde 10 minutes ago but he had this sudden urge to see her again. _ Oh well, I can watch her sleep by her window, _ he decided. He went to a dark alley and rose up the air, flying in the direction of Hilde's apartment building. He hovered around her bedroom window and peered in. Hilde was not in there. _ Hmm, maybe she's in the bathroom ._ After 10 minutes, he started to get worried. Hilde had always been in bed by this time. _Where is she? _ He then decided to go in, opening her window through the power of his mind. _ I'll just tell her I climbed the fire escape and sneaked in. _ He entered and went straight to the living room. His violet eyes widened in disbelief and panic as he beheld the sight in front of him.

"HILDE! NO!" he shouted as he rushed to Hilde's bleeding form. Both her wrists were slashed and one hand was still holding the knife she used.

"Please be alive. Hilde, babe, please. Don't die on me," he prayed as he looked for any sign of life on her. Nothing. "Please, not again. Not again. I couldn't take much more of this," he cried out. He cradled her in his arms, tears falling freely on his face. _If only I came back sooner. If only I didn't wait by the window that long, I could have saved her, _ his mind chanted. He looked up the ceiling, his eyes angry and defiant. "DAMN YOU!" he yelled, hoping that someone up there responsible for allowing this to be their fate was listening. "DAMN YOU TO HELL!!!!"

  
  


The mist took human form. Relena opened her eyes as she felt his fingers stroking her hair. "I guess I'm still not that strong to accept what fate has in store for us," she told him weakly.

"This is all my fault, Relena. If I haven't been too weak, this couldn't have happened."

"It's not your fault. I was born just for you, Heero. It's the sole purpose of my existence. If we haven't found each other then my entire existence is futile, even if I live a long life. Though I die tonight, I'm happy that I found my way back to you. And if ever I live again, I rather have that small moment of bliss with you than living a mundane existence of not knowing you at all." 

Heero could smell death nearing her. "I thought that this is enough. That being near you for a short period can satisfy me. But I was wrong. I was also wrong to think that losing you again will be easier since I've lost you before. I've been such an idiot," he said through clenched teeth.

Relena took his hand and squeezed it. "No you're not. I wouldn't believe that the man I love is an idiot."

Her simple statement did it. His last defense broke down. "I don't want to be noble anymore, Relena. Damn the whole world for all I care! The only thing that matters to me is you! Tell me to do it. Just say it, please. After hundreds of years, I just found you again. I don't want to lose you." 

Relena bit her tongue to prevent her from saying what she wanted him to do, what he wanted her to say. "You don't know how much I want to ask you to do it, Heero. But I just can't. Remember the vow you made. We can't let the prophecy to be fulfilled."

Heero grasped her two hands and gripped them tightly. "I don't know anything anymore. All that I can feel is pain. It hurts too much. The only coherent thought in my mind is that I'm losing you again. And I don't want to lose you. Not then, not now, not ever! Please Relena, tell me what to do. Tell me how to make the pain go away."

Relena pulled his hand towards her lips and gently kissed it. Heero stared at her then leaned down to capture her lips. Relena shut her eyes tightly, wrapping her arms around his neck as they plundered each other's mouths. Heero closed his own eyes, kissing her fervently, almost viciously, channeling all the love, passion and longing he felt for her all these years and will continue to feel for her. Oblivious to everything but each other, they hadn't realized that they were now in a standing position, Heero having lifted her up unconsciously. When they finally broke apart, they stared at each other's eyes, silently communicating. Relena smiled encouragingly at him. "I'm sorry," he whispered as he bared his fangs and sank them down Relena's throat, giving in to the inevitable.

  
  


Duo numbly walked to their meeting place, his eyes ablaze with fury and futility. When he reached the clearing, he saw that his friends were already there waiting for him. He didn't have to say anything, nor did he need to ask them. One look at their grim faces and he knew. The curse had struck again. "Dammit! I'm so stupid to think that damned curse is finally broken," he said bitterly.

"It's more foolish of us to think that it'll be easier this time, or that a little time with them is enough," Trowa quietly said, though his usual bland voice had a certain edge to it. 

"We've been played. Somebody up there who has been calling all the shots ever since the beginning is cruel enough to let us think that we have a chance to be happy. He waited for us to be at ease, to be out of our guards, then suddenly pulled the rug under us," Wufei told them with silent fury.

"Will this torment ever end?" Quatre cried out in a broken voice. "I don't think any creature, even as old or as powerful as we are, can withstand this torture. I don't know how much longer I can endure this pain. I'm not even sure if I could survive it next time." 

They remained silent for a while, each one lost in their own thoughts and memories. Seeing the only thing they loved most in the whole world kill themselves because they had fallen in love with four accursed beings, and not just once but many times over would cause even the toughest and most hardened vampires to break down. 

Suddenly, as if in unison, their heads jerked upwards. A bolt of lightning flashed across the sky, followed by a rumbling of thunder. 

"Do you feel that?" Duo asked.

"Yes. Heero is siring a vampire," Trowa answered. "This is the first time he made another vampire after he made us."

"Yeah. The five of us have never been productive in the siring department," Duo commented. "Maybe because we don't like our existence that much to share it with other people. Not that we need to make more vampires. There is more than enough in this world."

Wufei turned his head in the direction of the town. "But he's not making just an ordinary vampire. I can feel the power surging through me. That only means-"

"He's making Relena into a vampire. They finally gave in," Quatre finished for him. 

They closed their eyes, focusing their minds on Heero. 

  
  


Relena was now sucking back the blood from Heero's neck. After a few minutes, Heero pushed her away. He leaned over and licked the blood dripping from the sides of her mouth before capturing her lips in a searing kiss. He then kissed the sides of her face, her ears, her neck. Relena moaned in pleasure. After caressing the tender vein in her neck with his tongue, he plunged his fangs on her neck once again. Relena never felt this kind of ecstasy before. She then plunged her own fangs on Heero's neck, a circuit of blood flowing through them. Heero groaned. The feeling was extraordinary. He couldn't remember feeling this way before. It was like a thorn was removed from his soul, he felt whole, complete. Turning away from her 900 years ago felt so wrong even if they both knew that they were doing it for the good of all humanity. But this, surrendering to their destiny, to their desires, though at the expense of everything good in the world felt so right.

When they broke apart, Heero lifted Relena into his arms and gently placed her on the bed. He climbed in, lying on top of her, kissing the tip of her nose, her eyes, her ears, her neck, caressing and loving every curve and line, his one hand buried in her hair, the other roaming her body. 

Relena closed her eyes, sighing her contentment. Finally, she was his. It was her destiny afterall. Prophecy or no prophecy, she was destined to be Heero's wife. And from now on, they would be together for all eternity. 

"Relena." 

Relena opened her eyes and saw Heero gazing at her tenderly. "I love you," she told him. 

He cupped her face with his hands, his blue eyes ablaze. "And I love you. Eternally," he answered solemnly, sealing the promise with a kiss. 

  
  


Duo, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei looked at each other after opening their eyes. They saw the circuit of blood. Heero and Relena were wed by the circuit of blood.

Suddenly, sinister smiles formed on their lips. They knew what this implies. The prophecy had been fulfilled. The world would never be the same again. White had turned into black, the curse was finally broken.

"Let's return to the castle at once. We must inform the whole Royal Court that the King and the Queen have been wed," Wufei told them.

With that said, they ascended to the air. While flying, the four of them spread the good news to all the vampires scattered around the world through the power of their minds. The wedding of the King and the Queen was good news indeed. It had been long awaited by vampires both young and old. It would certainly usher a new era, the Golden Age of Darkness imminent. But the four of them were not thinking of this new era. What they were so happy about was that the next time they would meet Dorothy, Sally, Hilde and Catherine, they wouldn't lose them ever again.

_ Wait for me, Hilde. I'm coming for you. Then we'll be together. Eternally, _ Duo promised as they continued flying towards the castle. 

  
  


At the end, love won. Or was it evil? 


End file.
